


Древо жизни

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Вариация на тему: как пришла идея создать «Фантастикс»





	Древо жизни

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В 2016 году Ацуши, первый вокалист группы EXILE, приостановил свою активную деятельность, в связи с этим группа ушла в хиатус до 2018 года  
> 2\. HOUSE OF EXILE — международный конкурс танцоров, который проводится в Нью-Йорке раз в полгода на базе Нью-Йоркского отделения EXPG  
> 3\. EXPG — EXILE PROFESSIONAL GYM: сеть школ танцевального и вокального искусства, управляемая агентством LDH

— Тоскливо как-то, — Секай протирал свои фигурки и расставлял то по росту, то по аниме, то по цвету, попеременно вздыхая. — Все новинки просмотрены, манга прочитана, интересные проекты я себе на будущее наметил. Но что с нашим будущим, Тайки?

— А? Мы же и так живем вместе. Или ты про то, чтобы, ну... Признаться, я не слишком готов, это так неожиданно, да и что скажет Хиро-сан?.. Но если ты хочешь... Можно что-нибудь придумать... Я слышал о партне...

— Что ты там бормочешь? Я о нас как о перформерах говорю. Мы увязли в застое с тех пор, как Ацу-сан уехал. Ни передач, ни выступлений. Все семпаи из EXILE при деле и группах, одни мы — не пришей кобыле хвост.

— Ну, хочешь заведем питомца?

Секай глянул на него со смесью скепсиса и жалости.

— У меня хотя бы есть EXPG. Но ты... Неужели ты не ощущаешь пустоту внутри?

Тайки прислушался к себе — заурчал желудок. Вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, Секай. Но верю, что Хиро-сан что-нибудь придумает и найдет нам интересное занятие.

— Ты детсадовец, Тайки? Я — нет. И Хиро-сан не воспитатель. Он не обязан бегать за каждым и нос вытирать. Всё в наших руках.

— И что ты предлагаешь?..

— Давай... Давай создадим свой дэнс-бэнд, Тайки.

— То есть ты все-таки хочешь завести питомца...

Секай отмахнулся от него и заходил по комнате взад-вперед.

— У меня есть пара ребят на примете. У тебя?

— Хуже... Ты же решил стать отцом!

— В таком случае ты станешь мамочкой. Ну?

— Есть, конечно. Куда без танцевальных связей... Но ты точно уверен? Это же офигеть как ответственно!

— И? Ты ведь будешь рядом. Итак, нам нужен план действий, — Секай метнулся к своему рюкзаку, извлек оттуда ежедневник и открыл на первой чистой странице, пока у Тайки сердце из ушей норовило выскочить! — Первое — кандидаты из знакомых. Лучше написать или позвонить? Наверное, сначала написать, а в случае заинтересованности позвонить, чтобы пустой болтологии не было. Но, допустим, отказывают все или соглашаются один-два. Как и где набирать остальных? И сколько должно быть в итоге? Четыре-пять-шесть? Мне нравится число семь. Про нас самих главное не забыть при общем подсчете...

— Твой градус серьезности меня пугает, — Тайки хохотнул и сглотнул. — Но если хочешь «по-взрослому» — давай будем «по-взрослому», — Тайки побарабанил по столу и нашел взглядом календарь с пометками. — Осенью состоится HOUSE OF EXILE, посмотрим на выступающих там, может, кого выберем. А пока — твои любимые EXPG. Занятия плюс присматривание к выпускникам, м? Не зря же их всех там учат, так? Снимем сливки. То есть... ну, ты понял.

— Понял, — Секай что-то начертил и захлопнул ежедневник. — Пиццу будешь?

— Вредно же, — Тайки покачал головой. — Но давай! Давай и правда создадим дэнс-бэнд, Секай.

Секай посмотрел на него взглядом «я и не думал шутить» и неуловимо-неизбежно приблизился, положил руку на плечо.

— Нет пути назад.

— Как-то это слишком пафосно, не находишь?

Секай хмыкнул у него над ухом и чмокнул в щеку — Тайки от удивления чуть шею не вывернул. Но Секай уже, насвистывая, собирался в пекарню, где продавали вкусную домашнюю пиццу. Обычно он был куда менее сентиментален... Когда из коридора донеслось «Cкоро буду!» и хлопнула входная дверь, Тайки стремительно и бесцеремонно влез в ежедневник Секая. На заложенной странице тянулось в космос древо, растущее из Земли.


End file.
